Spectacle ophthalmic lenses are worn and widely used for correcting many different types of vision deficiencies. These include defects such as near-sightedness (myopia) and far-sightedness (hypermetropia), astigmatism, and defects in near-range vision usually associated with aging (presbyopia).
Ophthalmologists or optometrists routinely improve the visual acuity by correcting refractive errors in terms of sphere, cylinder and axis. Said refractive errors are low order aberrations.
Astigmatism occurs when the refractive error in an eye is meridian-dependent. This is usually due to one or more refractive surfaces, most commonly the anterior cornea, having a toroidal shape. The astigmatic refractive error is a second-order aberration.
A problem that the invention aims to solve is to better meet the visual needs of lens users and improve the comfort of lens users, particularly users of progressive lens, and facilitate their adapting to the lenses.